Love fades Mine has
by LexiThePlexi
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's take on those four devastating words. Takes place during Spirit Bound.
1. Rose

**A/N: So, after two years of writers-block here I now am again, with a really poor excuse for a start. But hey, it's a start! Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. Just see it as a way for me to get back on my feet. Anyway, this takes place in the fifth book of the Vampire Academy series, Spirit Bound. It is from when Dimitri has ben turned back to a dhampire and he tells Rose that his love for her has faded. Here is a little something of what Rose may have been thinking...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own copies of the books! **

"_Love fades. Mine has." _

Those four words were stuck in my mind, _"Love fades. Mine has." _

Love fades…

And when progressing these four words, bending them over and over again, trying to make some sense out of them, a thought occurred to me. Realization.

It had never once occurred to me that his love maybe wouldn't be there forever. That his feelings towards me maybe just were temporary.

That I wasn't his forever.

A thought I now wished I hadn't thought of. How could it even be remotely possible? How couldn't I be his forever when he would always be mine? All of a sudden, he and I no longer fit. And everything seemed so foreign. The one thing that I had always confided in, always thought so much of, was the fact of how much we fit. How much we completed each other.

But was it all my imagination? A silly teenage crush I couldn't see past? All of a sudden, I doubted everything. Everything he and I had ever been through.

Love fades…

Now I wonder, was it even there to start with?

**Is it too much to ask for a review?**


	2. Dimitri

**A/N: Hello! So thank you for the wonderful reviews! SeverusSaidAlways**** suggested that I write a second chapter with DPOV, and so here it is! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

I looked into her eyes, and said the words I knew would break her heart.

"_Love fades, mine has."_

And when I saw her eyes widen, just a fraction, tears threating to break out, mine broke as well.

How could I possibly make her understand that it was for the best? That I was simply _protecting_ her?

Protecting her from the one thing she shouldn't have to be around.

Me.

The monster on whom she so whole-heartedly relied upon. Trusted. _Loved._ But how could she love a monster like me? The things that I had done to her, the pain I put her through. She shouldn't love me.

She should hate me.

Hate me so much that she never wanted to look at me again. That she would do anything to stay away from me.

That she would eventually forget about me.

Yes, that is how it should be. My face should merely be a bad memory she didn't like to think about. My name shouldn't be anything else than that of which it is, a name.

And our love.

Our love should stay locked away, hidden until it dissolves into nothing more than a shadow of what could have been. A dream long since forgotten.

But now, watching her retreating back as she runs out of the church, I know that I will never be able to forget about her.

My heart will never stop longing for her.

Even though it is broken in pieces.

**What's the verdict? **


	3. The cafeteria  Rose

**A/N: Guess what? You lovely people have given me some real motivation! Your wonderful reviews makes it all worthwhile, and my imagination just keeps flowing. So thank you, and here's another chapter!**

**Ps. Sorry I wrote DOP when I should have written DPOV. Hope you got it anyway! **

**Dislaimer: Nada. **

I saw him today.

He was walking towards the cafeteria, two guardians trailing behind him. I don't think he saw me. But I silently wished he would. I just wanted an acknowledgement. Something that said that what he had told me yesterday in church wasn't true. Just _something_.

But it never came.

Watching him disappear behind the door leading into the cafeteria, I silently cursed myself. _Stop it, Rose! He doesn't care about you anymore!_

But I just couldn't stay away.

I followed him into the cafeteria, pretending to look for someone while scanning the room, no doubt people would assume it to be Lissa. Not wanting him to know that he was the reason I was there, I only stopped for half a second when my eyes reached him. But it was enough.

Enough to send me down a path of destruction. Everything about him made my heart ache. And seeing him now, when I knew I no longer made his heart beat faster, or sent chivers down his spine, my heart broke yet again into a million pieces, all scattered on the floor.

Not being able to resist, I looked at him one last time though, only to be caught. Or was it I who caught him? His eyes were fixated on me, an expression I hadn't seen before covered his face, and he almost looked... sad?

It only lasted for a fraction of a second though, because as soon as my eyes met his, I looked away.

_"Love fades. Mine has." _

And while walking out of the cafeteria, I swear I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

**:D ?**


	4. The cafeteria  Dimitri

**A/N: Surprise! Another chapter! This time it's Dimitri's take on things. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You know the word! No. **

I saw her today.

She was just as beautiful as ever. Her brown, flawless hair framing her face in a way that made my heart flutter. I'd always loved her hair. A fact I'd told her several times before. Something I knew she'd taken to heart.

But when I walked past her, trying to avoid looking at her for more than a second, I asked myself if it mattered anymore? I had undoubtely broken her heart in half. Something which I would never forgive myself for. Just like I would never forgive myself if I let her near me again. My presence only caused her pain. All I could do now, was to stay away from her. Until she forgot me.

Only, I couldn't.

As soon as I had found a seat in the cafeteria, my eyes drifted off to the door I just came through. And there she was. Her eyes over-looking the room, only stopping for a fraction of a second when she passed me.

But it was enough.

Enough for me to see the tremour in her body, the pain in her eyes she so desperetely tried to hide. And it was all because of me. I had caused her this pain. I knew I could take it away in a second though, just by walking straight up to her and tell her that I lied. Except that I couldn't. I couldn't be that selfish. I couldn't risk her life just because I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. Alive and in pain was better than dead.

At least that was how I saw it. But I knew she would say differently. That I could never hurt her, never do anything that would cause her pain. But looking at the pained expression her face now wore, I knew she was wrong.

Almost as if she knew I was thinking off her, her eyes locked onto mine. And what I saw in that moment, in those deep dark eyes, was something I never wanted to see again.

Betrayal.

And just as fast as her eyes cought a hold of mine, she looked away. Her retreating back speaking volumes.

_"Love fades. Mine has." _

Was it possible that I had made a mistake?

**Verdict?**


	5. The Thank You Rose

**A/N: I think it was aikichi to which I wrote that it would only take a day before I posted another chapter, but instead it took two! Something came in the way, but I hope you didn't mind too much! Anyway, I hope you like this. A DPOV of this moment will also be up sometime soon but I'm not sure when, you'll just have to be patient. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

I spoke to him today.

It wasn't anything special, but it was enough for me. Just something to acknowledge the fact that we still existed. That we weren't complete strangers to each other. Of course, we didn't exactly say much. I was the only one who spoke. And I only said one word:

A simple, _"Thanks"._

It escaped my mouth without warning, I hadn't wanted to say anything at all. My pride was too big. He should say something first. I mean, he was the one who broke my heart. I didn't break his. I deserved some acknowledgement.

Only in the end, I was the one who spoke.

I had been walking outside, breathing in the fresh air when a cold breeze swept through me. Shivering, I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. Starring into space, not really thinking about anything, I suddenly felt a tug through the bond. Lissa needed me. Turning around without a seconds thought, not looking were I was going, I bumped into someone.

Dimitri.

"_Love fades. Mine has."_

And just like that, any thoughts I'd had about Lissa disappeared from my mind. In that moment, all there was, was Dimitri. His beautiful eyes staring into mine. No words were spoken. But I guess they weren't really needed, because while his face remained expressionless, there was a swirl of emotion hidden deep within those eyes. They said so much, yet so little. And there was something, though I didn't know what, that gave me the feeling that there was something he wanted to tell me.

A sudden movement made me come back to reality though. Even though it had only gone by a few seconds, it had felt like hours, and in those crucial moments I hadn't noticed that I'd dropped my scarf. Dimitri had though. And suddenly there he stood, holding my scarf out for me to take. And I realized he'd used that moment as an escape. Almost is if he knew that I suspected he was keeping something from me.

Still staring at each other though, both became aware of this awkward situation we had somehow found ourselves in. The silence around us seemed louder than ever, and neither he nor I, did anything to break it.

A feeling of wanting to get out of there suddenly overtook me, and in one swift move I reached out, grabbed my scarf and started to walk away. While brushing my shoulder against his though, I muttered a single,_ "Thanks". _

I still needed him to know I existed.

**Oh, by the way, I've decided to ignore the fact that Rose was seeing Adrian during this time in the book. It would only mess things up. I hope you're okay with that! And please, review! :)**


End file.
